


Blood Heals

by SapphireLotus11



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Near Death Experiences, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: Her smile was tired but full of love nonetheless. She wanted to kiss him, but it can wait until he was doing better.





	Blood Heals

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one-shot I made for Zutara Week 2018. Obliviously this is canon divergent and of course I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender.

_He should have known better. He should have been more careful. Prince Zuko made it through the battle with his sister, but not without sustaining serious injuries. Most of it was internal, lightning bending was dangerous for a great number of reasons after all..._

_In truth, the exiled prince didn't really mind if it were to end here. For all the bad things he's done, for all the mistakes... Maybe here he could finally have the atonement he sought after for so long._

Helping the avatar, beating his sister and helping to overthrow his father... Zuko was actually very- _very tired_.

Everything was dark and growing cold. His body was ready to admit defeat. Emotionally, it was draining to even keep his eyes open. His heart was the heaviest right now,  _perhaps it's finally that time_.

**...**

The only thing that washed over his senses, was the immediate pain of regaining consciousness. His limbs and organs were surely aching from it, that was without question. Sounds were the first of his senses to return to him. It was quiet, just the ticking of a clock in the distance and the faint crackling of a fireplace. He could also hear voices- was it them? Aang, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Katara?

It was much too soon to tell. Tired eyes that were no doubt bloodshot, slowly opened to see his fate. It wasn't home, but it sure did feel close enough. The attire of the room screamed fire nation, so that gave him an idea where they stopped after the battle.

" _You're a stubborn patient I hope you know._ "

Oh he knew whos voice that belonged to. It would be near impossible to ever forget...

Katara walked over to his bedside with a cold wet rag in toe. "Not only did you scare me half to death, you really had me use all of the bloodbending skills I know." She explained. "I'm glad you're too stubborn though, it meant that you weren't going to leave me so easily." She replied with a smile and a gently hand over his scared cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere..." His voice was still raspy and exhausted, but he wanted her to know.

Her smile was tired but full of love nonetheless. She wanted to kiss him, but it can wait until he was doing better. For now, she was just content to hear his tired, scraggly voice. "Good. I wouldn't let you go without a fight."


End file.
